The Courtship of War
by Fem America 13
Summary: This is a continuation of The Courtship Of Canada. The first part is about America and Tony going to find who is the father of America's kid. The second part is going to be the others going to fight the Vong. Set in Star Wars AU
1. Prologue

**Following the Courtship of Canada...Prussia and Canada had two lovely twins, Germany and Belgium. Then, Germany's needy best friend-Italy-was born to Hungary and Austria, (somewhat very close friends, depend if you ask Prussia or not) friends of Germany's parents. After two years, Prussia and Canada had a little bundle of joy named Lithuania, and he made friends with three boys, Estonia, Latvia and Poland (who's also his crush)...**

_Present-_

Canada ran his hand through his hair at his seat at the head of the table for the war meeting that he'd called his family and closest friends to. He knew a way to stop the Voxyn Queen, but many of his loved ones would get hurt under this plan; it also didn't help that many of them weren't even grown and he realized because his twin sister was pregnant she wouldn't be there to help with the mission either. 'Maybe I can distract her by sending her out to find out who's the father of her kid because no one has the slightest idea as to who he is; not even after looking at the holocams' he pondered hopefully.

Just as Canada finished the thought, his sister barged in. "I am the hero! So, what's up, bro?". Following suit, the company that was called together to fight the Vong came in. Taking America's lead, the rest of the group came into the room; a few embarrassed by the fiery woman while walking into the stately council room.

Poland coming up beside his friend's fun-loving aunt noticed her baby bump and shrieked, "OMG! America, I didn't know you were pregnant. Like, who is the dad?"

Lithuania, to spare his aunt the embarrassment of the question, stuttered, "We don't know who is the father, or maybe the other mother of the kid. But, when my parents find him or her, they said that the guy's going to wish they'd never been born."

"Whoa, Liet," The feminine boy said.

Unintentionally tensing, Canada prepared for argument as he stated, "I have a plan that could help us win the war. But, it requires us to go face to face with the Voxyn Queen. Everyone here will be going to fight her in a year or so."

Germany interjected, "Dad, where is this come from? Isn't Aunt America pregnant? And what about Italy? He doesn't like fighting."

Canada sighed. "I misspoke about that. Sis, you and Tony are going to find out who's the father of your kid and Italy; you and your father, Prince Austria, are going to be Mission Control while your mother, Hungary, is going in with us."

"Thank you, Canada. Vee! Thank you for asking, Doitsu." Exclaimed the hyper Italian, hugging the older male. Everyone else wasn't surprised by the Italian's affections, because he'd been that way for as long as anyone could remember.

"Bro, Why can't I come? I'm the hero after all." whined America.

Canada let out a sigh "You are pregnant, sis; did you forget that?" America let out a quiet breath feeling her kid's random kick, causing her to fall sharply into reality once again. Her shoulders drooped, and she turned unnaturally quiet; she blushed with embarrassment at forgetting about such an important detail. Her partner-in-crime, Tony-who was in fact very good at reading America's mood and feelings-bore lasers into Canada for making America sad. Everyone moved away from Tony, so they would't have to face his wrath; everyone knew very well how protective he was of his childhood best friend.

Tony said "I have a plan for looking for the father, why don't we meet up with your uncle Scotland and cousin Australia and ask them for help? Also, I did take a look at your fetus's DNA; the next best match was a girl named Seychelles from Naboo."

Pleased that his sister-in-law and her best friend were using their heads along with their hearts, Prussia blurted out "That's an awesome, but not as awesome as me, idea, Tony!"

Germany blushed because of his family's antics and murmured ,"No, Let's get to work."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review with any comments and criticisms. That is how I will know if you like it or not. I am not know for liking to write, **_**Hetalia **_**really brought me into writing fanfiction. Also, if you are confused on why I picked certain characters is because of what was the **_**Star Wars **_**character was like. On that note, there will at least crossovers with **_**Doctor Who **_**and **_**Scandinavia and the World**_**. Lastly, thank you Nice for reviewing, that was more of an episode of this universe, than an introduction. The reason that I chose that part was because I thought the book was funnier than the other **_**Star Wars **_**novels I've read.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Once finished at her brother's war council, America and Tony set off for their childhood home; the barren and dusty planet of Tatooine. There, she hoped to visit uncle Scotland and cousin Australia-the only family she had besides her brother and his family- to see if they had any idea who is the twin's mother is, in hopes of it helping them not to follow any false leads.

Landing on Tatoonie, America jumped out of the speeder and hollered to her family from the front-yard of their farm,"Hey! Uncle Scotland, I'm home! Where is Australia?" She was pumped to see her uncle and cousin, the people who raised her for her for the first nineteen years of her life. Tony, though, was a little bit nervous about Scotland, because he knew how protective the ginger was of his niece. He didn't really know how Australia would react, because he and a America had always thought of him as a bit of a tag-along; considering that he's five years younger than them.

Scotland replied "Why haven't you come to visit us before, lass? Or is your brother taking to much of your time..." He stuttered when his eyes land on America's belly, realizing she was pregnant. He turned then to Tony, yelling at him, "Who knocked my niece up the sprout!"

Tony shifted his feet, not looking into Scotland's eyes. He uttered, "We don't really know, she just ended up pregnant somehow." Looking up then, the alien asked, "The reason we came here is to know if you have any idea who is America's mother is?"

Scotland thought for awhile, and finally he disclosed "Well that reminds how your father was conceived; my step-mother, your grandmother, America, mentioned once how she never knew how she became pregnant with England-your father. I can also remember that your father was always arguing with a girl when he was young, and most of the fights were him calling her a bloody pervert or a bloody wanker. She returned the favor by calling him the Black Sheep. I believe her name was France. If I remember right, she was a major flirt, if that helps."

Australia came to see what was all the commotion about and he saw America's round stomach. He stared at Tony then, because he was her partner-in-crime and he probably knew what happened.

"What in the fuck did I do wrong, Aussie?" snapped a pissed off Tony.

"Well, Mate," grumbles the annoyed Aussie, crossing his arms for the fight that was bound to come, "I want to what in the hell happened for my cousin to get pregnant. She doesn't even have a boyfriend-the last time I checked, anyway."

Tony retorted, "We've been partners for forever and nothing has ever gone wrong!" His face going red from his anger.

Australia then snidely responded "I'd say that something went very badly, and you two are irresponsible!"

America started to yell at her cousin, "Well, it just came to be one day, with no drunken one-night stands involved!"

Australia snorted, "What is your proof, America?"

America replied "Well, I was helping out my brother out at the time, so I couldn't have gone to a bar and get roaring drunk."

Tony, trying to defused the fight, said, "If you're so worried, why don't you come with us?"

"Aye," agreed Scotland, "We are going to come with you to make sure you guys don't mess this up." No one shouted down this idea, but America and Australia were still staring daggers at each other.

**A/N:Thank you for reading and please review so I will know if there are things you want to see. On that note, there be will some Doctor Who characters in this fic and I will start the chapter with The Eleventh Doctor introducing Amy and Rory to Hetalia. I picked out the clips, with some relevance to Amy"s and Rory's characters. I think the Eleventh Doctor favorite pairing is FrUK. If you disagree, please review so I will know with a good reason also. This is the cast of prequels to clear some stuff up. The only real pairing here is FrUK.**

**Anakin Skywalker: England**

**Padme Amalia: France**

**Shmi Skywalker: Britannia**

**Obi-Wan Kenobi: Germania**

**Qui-Gon Jinn: Rome**

**The Emperor: Shang Period China**

**Yoda: Athens**

**Mace Windu: Mesotampia**


End file.
